


Retirement

by idontlikegravy (subcircus)



Category: The Champions
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-24
Updated: 2007-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 20:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcircus/pseuds/idontlikegravy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tremayne decides it's time to retire, The Champions are forced to re-examine their future...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retirement

## Retirement

 

Tremayne leaned back in his chair and sighed. “I’m getting too old for this game,” he said, “That’s why I’ve decided to retire. As my longest serving agents I wanted you three to be the first to know.”

 

He was addressing the three people seated opposite him: Craig Stirling, Sharron MacReady and Richard Barrett. The Champions, endowed with the qualities and skills of superhumans. Qualities and skills, both physical and mental, to the peak of human performance. Gifts given to them by the unknown race of people from a lost city in Tibet. Gifts that are a secret to be guarded, a secret that enables them to use their powers to their best advantage as the champions of law order and justice. But they use their gifts in secret, a secret only known to themselves.

 

“We’ll be sorry to see you go sir,” Richard said.

 

“Yes, but you deserve to relax after all you’ve done,” Sharron said.

 

“The place won’t be the same without you,” Craig added with a smile.

 

“You know, it’s funny, but you don’t look any older than the day I met you, any of you,” Tremayne said, a wicked gleam in his eye.

 

“Rose tinted spectacles sir, I’ve certainly got more grey hairs than I did,” Richard said, thinking quickly.

 

“Yeah, nobody goes ten years without changing at all,” Craig concurred.

 

“Of course, you’re right. You’d best get back to whatever you were doing,” Tremayne said. The three rose and left the room.

 

As they walked down the corridor, Sharron said,

 

“He’s right you know. We haven’t aged a day.”

 

The two men stopped and looked at her critically, then each other.

 

“I suppose we haven’t,” Richard agreed.

 

“I guess I never paid much attention before, but you’re right, Sharron,” Craig said.

 

“Do you think it’s because of our abilities?” she asked.

 

“Well, it would make sense. I mean, think about it. We’ve all survived injuries that should have killed us,” Richard replied.

 

“Do you think we might live forever?” Sharron asked, shocked; really only thinking aloud.

 

“The monk said we weren't immortal, but what does that mean? I have absolutely no idea,” Richard replied.

 

“I know someone who would,” Craig said.

 

“Yes, but we have no way of finding that old monk, or even that city. All we know is it’s in Tibet somewhere. It could take years,” Richard said, “If we ever found it at all.”

 

“Well,” Craig said, “Time seems to be the one thing we have plenty of.”

 

 


End file.
